Second Chances
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: LOMY. X-23. En su paseo por le mundo tratando de encontrarse a sí misma, se da cuenta que no es la única que debe darse una segunda oportunidad. Remy le hará caso y pensará sobre las oportunidades que le presenta la vida? "SPOILER" de X-23. SLASH, no le gusta no lo lea.


**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

 **Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

 **Disclaimer:** Lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, son de Marvel. No tiene ánimos de lucro, de ser así estaría mucho mejor redactado.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación hombrexhombre, si no le gusta no lo lea. SPOILER DE X-23

 **Notas de Autor:** En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, un trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aun así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy mi **onceavo** año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.

Basado en el comic de X-23, ocuparé ciertas escenas del comics y las rellenaré con la información que a mi parecer falta para hacer un LOMY, por lo cual el fic conlleva SPOILERS del comics.

El comic es súper bueno, así que les recomiendo que se lo lean, yo lo tengo todo en el pc así que si lo quieren sólo tienen que pedirlo – está en inglés -, pero les recomiendo que se los compren, realmente no se arrepentirán.

Si todo sale bien, dentro de poco estará su versión en inglés.

 **Nombre: Second Chances**

"No, chere" mientras caminaba a la sala del hospital donde estaban "X-23 llamó mi atención antes que me la mencionaras. Algunas cosas no están bien con ella, no ha sido tratada de buena forma" Dijo a Ororo cuando se acercaban. Con sus ojos puestos en el piso agregó "Eso me recuerda a alguien"

"Bueno, tú tampoco has sido tratado muy bien, Remy. Pero eso cambiará"

"Sonríe para mí, chere, ese sería un buen comienzo" le dijo con una sonrisa antes de suspirar. "La única persona que puede entender qué le está ocurriendo tampoco está siendo de mucha ayuda"

"Ya hablé con él" Eso llamó la atención del cajún "Remy, si tu pudiste lograr un cambio en él, creo que eres la persona indicada para ayudarla"

"El cambio vino solo, chere, yo no tuve mucho que ver ahí" Ororo simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír.

"Sólo pido que logres sacarle una sonrisa"

"Soy el mejor Ladrón en el mundo, chere, si no puedo hacerla sonreír… entonces tendré que robársela"

-.

"Podrás ayudarla?" Preguntó Logan en el marco de su habitación con un bolso en la espalda.

"No deberías ser tu quien le ayudase?" Respondió Remy sentado frente a una mesa jugando con sus cartas.

"No es a mí a quien necesita en este momento" Dijo entrando hasta llegar frente a él. "Necesita a alguien que le pueda mostrar el lado bueno del mundo, que le demuestre que las segundas oportunidades valen la pena" Remy se le quedó mirando leyendo entre líneas lo que Logan no se atrevía a decir. "Ella te necesita así como yo una vez necesité de ti" le dijo, rozando sus dedos con los del otro haciendo que dejara caer las cartas que sostenía. Remy cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el torrente de emociones y recuerdos que ese pequeño roce le había provocado.

"A dónde vas?"

"Júbilo tiene problemas…"

"Laura también podría tener problemas"

"Pero confío que tú estés con ella" se quedaron mirando a los ojos tratando de decirse con la mirada lo que no se atrevían con palabras. Ambos se levantaron cuando sintieron pasos fuera de la habitación del cajún. "Confío en ti" fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Remy tomó un pequeño bolso el cual llenó con todo lo que creyó que necesitaría para el viaje – y que no pudiese comprar/robar por el camino -, antes de ir a la reunión a la que Scott tanto había insistido.

-.

"Están todos equivocados si creen que Laura se quedará el suficiente tiempo acá para ser… _ayudada._ Los X-Men se han vuelto una prisión para ella, no es una persona acá, es sólo una cosa que ser arreglada. Ella sabe que es así como la ven y no es una niña a la cual hay que tomarle las decisiones por ella."

"Remy…"

"Non, chere" le dijo a Ororo "la única forma que ella se mejore es yéndose" suspiró "No me sorprendería si ya se hubiera ido…"

-.

"Entonces?" Preguntó Remy cuando la sintió entrar al lugar donde tenía guardada su motocicleta.

"Tenías razón, ella se acaba de ir" Remy siguió arreglando su bolso en la moto para que no se cayera.

"Podemos darle algo de tiempo"

"Hablaste con él, Remy?" Preguntó Tormenta posando una de sus manos en su hombro, Gambit se dio vuelta para encararla antes de soltar un suspiro.

"Sí, chere, y creo que ya puedo entenderle un poco más"

-.

"Te vez bien, Remy, mejor de lo que pensaba. Pensaba que podrías estar muerto"

"Un deseo oculto, Amar?"

"Soy un hombre práctico. Te gusta meter la nariz en negocios peligrosos" Rio "Y especialmente con gente peligrosa. Recuerdo esa vez que te vi con W—"

"Suenas como un viejo" tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. Laura los miró de reojo antes de posar su mirada en el horizonte.

"Oh…" sonrió creyendo entender "Diferentes prioridades en realidad, por eso ahora trabajo para la policía como consejero especial" Siguieron conversando sobre el sospechoso. "… y qué hay sobre la chica. Aún no me has contado de ella."

"Una amiga"

"Eso es lo que dijiste sobre mi hija y sobre otra persona que yo sé"

"No es eso, ni por si acaso."

"Ella y yo… ambos tenemos heridas que sanar. Pensé que sería yo quien le ayudaría a ella, pensé que ya había superado mis problemas, pero ha sido completamente al revés. Me hace recordar absolutamente todo"

"No debe ser muy placentero"

"No… pero está bien para mí. Tengo que perdonarme por todo, para ser el tipo de amigo que puede ayudarle a quererse a sí misma"

"Esperaremos que caiga la noche" Le dijo golpeándole el hombro con la botella.

Remy se posó en las barandas a un lado de Laura "Qué piensas, Chere"

"Te he visto" le respondió ella. "te he visto mirarme y que la tristeza inunde tus ojos. Me dirás qué pasa?" preguntó y esperó una respuesta "Tiene que ver conmigo?"

"No, chere. Es algo que pasó hace bastante tiempo ya"

"Tiene que ver con los X-men?" No recibió respuesta "Quizás con Logan?" Remy bufó. "Así que es con él, me lo contarás?"

"Tal vez, algún día"

-.

"Yo cuidaré de la chica mientras estás afuera, si hay algún problema—"

"Si hay un problema quisiera que ella estuviese a mi lado. No piensas que sólo la traje por el paseo en bote" Dijo pasándole su Bo a Laura quien lo tomó con seguridad antes de empezar a manipularlo.

"No estás hablando en serio, es sólo una ni—", se calló en cuanto la vio moverse con él. "Tú le enseñaste eso?!"

"Nah, sus habilidades? Son buenas, mon ami"

"Igual, no está bien que la lleves contigo, Remy, a donde va—"

"Donde él va, yo voy" Dijo Laura sacando sus garras de entre sus nudillos.

"E-esas garras"

"No preguntes"

"No, en serio, esas garras, y ahora que lo pienso, su rostro…"

"Créeme, tu no quieres saber la verdad" Tomó a Laura de los hombros y la guio a la lancha donde llegarían la orilla. El otro simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-.

"Por qué apagaste el motor?" Preguntó Laura al sentir cómo la maquina se detenía entre el roquerío.

"Porque es muy ruidoso y esta es una noche que merece silencio. Vamos a dejar que las olas nos lleven. Dime si eso no se siente bien" Remy le sonrió y dentro de esa sonrisa ella pudo ver el cansancio y tristeza que embargaba a hombre. Suspiró y simplemente se dedicó a mirar las estrellas pensando en qué le iba a esperar en el futuro.

"Me lo contarás ahora?" Preguntó, el otro se le quedó mirando "Tu y Logan"

"Estuvimos juntos, petite"

"Y que los separó?" preguntó sin llegar a entender la extensión de lo que dijo el cajún.

"La vida se encargó de alejarnos…"

-.

"Mira, un hombre con una máscara, qué misterioso y malvado"

"Daken" Dijo Laura dejando a un lado el plato con comida.

"Laura, verdad? Realmente esperas que te crea que eres un clon de Wolverine?" La burla patente en su voz.

"Tu padre? Sí"

"Haciéndola ella qué?, tu madre?" acotó Remy.

"Tuve una madre! Y esa es la última vez que la mencionas" dijo amenazante, antes de sentarse bien "por qué no me extraña que seas tú quien la acompaña, Gambit" el cajún se le quedó mirando fijamente, antes que Daken soltara una risa "Crees que no lo sé? Y ahora estás con esta _niña_ "

"Fui hecha en un laboratorio con el ADN de Wolverine, no soy una niña. Esa no es una mentira"

"Pruébalo"

-.

"Puedo pensar en mejores entretenciones, Daken" Dijo mientras veía como Laura peleaba contra Colcord.

"Yo también. Ella estará ocupada por un rato" Acercó una de sus manos, a las del Cajún rozándolas. "Podría usar un hombre como tú"

"Siempre un oportunista" Dándose vuelta dándole la cara y alejando sus manos del otro.

"Reconozco algo bueno cuando lo veo, y he escuchado _tanto_ de ti. Creo que ya sé lo que vio en ti" acercándose más hacia el otro dejando casi nada de espacio entre los dos "Tú y tu pasado oscuro, pretendiendo ser un X-Men, cuando en realidad lo que eres es un criminal… Creo que seríamos la pareja perfecta" terminó diciendo casi sobre el rostro del otro.

"Lo crees? Te gustan los chicos malos?" habló casi sobre los labios del otro, con una sonrisa ladina, mientras tomaba con su mano su bo.

"Mucho"

"Bien" apretó el dispositivo para que el su Bo se alargase golpeando a Daken en la garganta y logrando que se alejara de él. "He conocido hombres como tu durante toda mi vida. He estado con unos cuantos e incluso trabajado para un par. Predadores, todos ellos."

"Y tu no lo eres? No caminas por este mundo sumergido en el conocimiento del poder que tienes y que la mayoría de la gente sueña?" Sacó sus garras con un fuerte SNIKT. "Yo sé que sí"

"No puedo mentirte, se ha pasado por mi mente." Con su otra mano sacó una baraja de naipes las cuales no dudó en comenzar a cargar ", pero ese poder no es más que una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien" le lanzó los naipes y lo golpeó con su Bo logrando una pequeña gran explosión sobre Daken.

"Hey, niño lindo" dijo recuperándose de la explosión.

"Más lindo que tú" respondió golpeándole la barbilla con su bo.

"Ja, divertido. Pero realmente piensas que lo que pase hoy te hará una mejor persona? Todos saben _exactamente_ cómo eres" se preparó para atacar. "Un hombre que traiciona a un amigo, a un amante, en un segundo o al mínimo intento de _hacer lo correcto_. Harás lo mismo con ella algún día" Le lanzó un golpe al rostro que Remy logró detener con su mano ", y te dirás que está bien"

"Tú… podrías callarte?" cargando el traje de Daken haciendo que explotara en una nube fucsia y roja. "Yo sé que no te has dado a Colcord por la gentileza de tu corazón, a qué juegas, Daken?"

"No querrás gastar tu tiempo" dijo recuperándose "tratando de saber mis secretos, cuando tiempo es lo que menos le queda a Laura"

"Laura?" la buscó con la mirada y la encontró tirada en el suelo con una jeringa con un líquido verde ingresando en ella. "Non!"

"Mas oui, idiot" para él todo se fue a negro.

-.

Se despertó en un suelo de madera duro, cubierto por una delgada frazada. Tyger no tardó mucho en aparecer. Inmediatamente preguntó por su joven compañera.

"Recuerdas los viejos tiempos cuando no teníamos nada que perder?"

"Creo que nuestras vidas no son _nada_ que perder" Dijo Remy tomando un sorbo de su taza.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando no éramos responsables de nada ni de nadie"

"Claro… cuándo nos volvimos gente respetable?"

"Cuando nos empezó a _Importar"_

"Trágico."

-.

"Tengo otra pregunta, Daken" Dijo Laura mientras se iba regenerando después de la explosión que abarcó el edificio. "Qué fue lo que pasó entre Gambit y Wolverine"

"Ja!" se rio tratando de ponerse de pie "Sabes tanto, de Rómulo incluso, pero no de eso? Tampoco él te lo ha dicho?" siguió riendo. "Fueron amantes, ellos dos, una relación que duró años"

"Qué fue lo que los separó" Daken, simplemente se hincó de hombros antes de comenzar a irse.

"Deja que se vaya, petite"

Mientras en el velero con rumbo desconocido, navegando hacia el atardecer Laura se le quedó mirando tratando de imaginarse al hombre que tenía a su lado involucrado con Wolverine, tratando de ver alguna razón por la cual pudieron haberse separado, una razón por la que se pudieron haber juntado.

-.

"Gambit!" gritó Laura cuando reaccionó luego de enterrarle las garras en el hombro.

"Es-está bien, petite, tienes garras pequeñas. Como si hubiera sido tocado por mondadientes" respondió sujetándose el hombro evitando que sangrara.

"Yo pude… pude haberte mat—"

"Non, petite, esto fue un accidente" la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre. "Confío en ti"

Ella le ayudó a llegar a la casa sumida en el tormento de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Luego, al llegar, le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa y curar sus heridas. Estando en eso no pudo evitar ver las cicatrices que portaba el otro, especialmente aquellas que tenía en sus brazos y espalda, cicatrices que resemblaban a tres grandes garras, garras que le habían acariciado parte de su espalda y a que a veces parecían atravesarle.

"Meros accidentes, petite, consecuencias de compartir la noche con le Wolverine" respondió cuando sintió los dedos de ella trazar las cicatrices.

"Lo siento…" siguió curándole las heridas. Cuando estuvo vendado subió ensimismada a la pieza, donde se tapó con la ropa de cama. Remy se quedó un tiempo en la cocina dudativo de si llamar o no. Finalmente tomó el celular que se encontraba en la mesa y marcó.

"Hey, cherie, creo que es tiempo que le hagas una visita." Se acercó a su librero, luego de sacar un libro se dirigió a la pieza de Laura. "Conoces a Peter Pan, no es así? Me dijiste que esa chica, Alice, estaba leyéndolo. _Vivir sería la más grande de las aventuras_ …" después de leérselo fue a la cocina donde se preparó un sándwich y tomó otro libro de su librero. "A pesar que a mí me gusta más _El principito._ Es mi favorito, robé mi primera copia cuando era un niño. Me cambió, leerlo. Siempre amé esta línea _Arriesgas lágrimas si te dejas domar_ …" A medida que iba leyendo los ojos se le iban cerrando, para finalmente dejar caer el libro y él quedarse dormido. Laura se removió en la cama, se levantó y lo encontró durmiendo en la silla, buscó un chal con el que taparlo, ordenó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta para irse. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Logan.

"Hey, Darling."

"Logan, eres tú y no… y no…"

"El demonio? No, soy yo" dijo sacándose su sombrero.

"Yo lo llamé" dijo Remy tras ella "pensé que te gustaría ver una cara familiar"

"Espero que no te moleste" Logan dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. En el momento que se movió de la puerta el aire cambió entre ellos.

"Gambit!" Gritó Júbilo desde la puerta, en ese instante Laura atacó "Qué demonios?!" Pero fue Remy quien la detuvo, al momento que Wolverine protegía a Jubilo y la detenía.

"Oliste a un depredador, no es así?"

"Sí, ella apesta a ellos"

"Será difícil, pero recuerda que Júbilo es una amiga."

"Lo siento…"

"Está bien, sólo pensaste-"

"Por lo de antes" dijo subiendo las escaleras "Lamento haberte herido"

"Je sais, petite. Pero me duele más cuando tú te haces daño"

Subió al techo donde sacó la lista de nombres que había encontrado en los laboratorios.

"Espero que no te moleste que haya venido también" Remy simplemente se rio.

"Non, petite, nunca me molestas" Jubilo lo abrazó por la espalda en forma de agradecimiento.

"Estás sangrando, Remy." Él simplemente hincó los hombros. "Parece que hay algunas cosas van en el ADN, no es así?" dijo enojada soltándose del cajún.

"No seas así, petite. Sólo este torpe ladrón que se le olvidan los pequeños detalles"

"Como las garras" Remy caminó a la ventana para apreciar la vista. "Entonces… con Logan, no hay oportunidad?"

"De qué hablas, petite. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso…"

"Nunca es tarde para intentarlo de nuevo, tratar de ser feliz en estos tiempos de paz"

"Nunca es tiempo de paz" suspiró "Cuéntame de tus aventuras" Júbilo comenzó a hablar sin parar de las cosas que habían pasado y cómo Wolverine le había ayudado a superar cada una de ellas.

Luego que las dos salieran a dar un paseo, Remy decidió cambiar su vendaje.

"Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Preguntó Wolverine sujetando la nueva venda en posición rozando la piel del otro, quien sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. _Nunca es tarde para intentarlo de nuevo,_ negó con la cabeza cuando las palabras de Júbilo se repitieron en su mente.

"Non, gracias, mon ami. Remy puede solo" luego de un rato volvió a hablar "Cómo puede ser que nunca protegiste a Laura de la misma forma que lo haces con Jubilo?"

"De qué estás hablando"

"No hagas como si no supieras, homme. Pusiste a una chicha herida en un escuadrón de muerte. Harás lo mismo con Júbilo?"

"Laura fue criada para ser un arma. Era todo lo que ella sabía. Tu no sólo te apartas de eso. Tienes que trabajar la violencia, sacarla de ti y darle un nuevo foco. No me gustó hacerlo, pero X-force fue ese foco por un tiempo"

"Y Júbilo?" preguntó cuándo ya había terminado de ponerse la nueva venda.

"No vayas por ese lado, cajún. Sé que ha sido mucho para ella, pero saqué a X cuando pude. A lo mejor fue un poco tarde y puede que la haya jodido, pero Júbilo y X son dos chicas totalmente distintas y estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo para que ambas estén bien."

"Okay… pero seamos claros, todos pueden pensar que Laura está quebrada cuando no es así, trizada, quizás, tanto que quizás parece quebrada, pero no es la misma cosa, si fuera así, ella no estaría aquí ahora. Ella está luchando con cada parte de su ser para evitar ser así, porque ella quiere ser alguien mejor. Tanto, que la está matando por dentro. Así que no pretendas que no le es difícil cuando ve la diferencia de trato entre tú y Júbilo. No pretendas que no le duele y hacerle pensar que quizás está fallando." Wolverine se quedó en silencio pensando, antes de sonreír.

"Sabía que serías la mejor opción para ella…" dijo sin mirarlo. "Nos entiendes a la perfección, cajún" dijo tomándole de la mano, Remy se le quedó mirando antes de dar un bufido y retirar su mano para tratar de ponerse la remera.

"No sé qué le has estado diciendo a Jubs, pero no va a funcionar, Logan. No funcionó antes, menos ahora"

"Antes no funcionó porque teníamos muchos enemigos"

"Qué te hace pensar que ahora no tenemos más" Remy se levantó de la mesa para botar la vendas sucias. "Puedes dormir en la habitación de siempre"

"Remy" Logan estaba al frente suyo, levantó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del otro quien sin darse cuenta dejó caer su cabeza hacia ese lado al contacto con la piel del otro. Se acercó despacio a los labios del otro, pero antes de tocarlos Gambito dijo

"Espero que no tenga que enseñarte las cicatrices" eso lo detuvo antes de sonreír.

"Siempre he encontrado sexy a las personas que pueden llevarlas, Lebeau" acotó antes de probar sus labios después de tantos años. Remy se dejó llevar dentro del beso abriendo sus labios para dejar espacio al otro reencontrándose, reconociéndose. Gambito podía sentir todas las emociones y sentimientos sinceros del otro, inundándose en ellos. Por eso le tomó por sorpresa cuando sintió a Logan morderle el labio inferior dejando salir un gemido, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta del otro.

Cuando ambos necesitaron tomar aire, Remy llevó una mano al hombro de logan y lo alejó de sí.

"Buenas noches, Logan" le dijo caminando a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse, de dejar de temblar, de dejar de pensar en todas las emociones y sensaciones que los labios del otro habían recordado.

-.

"Qué necesitas que te diga?" Laura se le quedó mirando interrogante. "Cuando… tú sabes, tuve la sensación que querías preguntarme algo"

"Qué es lo que hay… hubo entre Remy y Logan?" Júbilo suspiró antes de sentarse en una banca.

"Supongo que en algún momento tendrán que contarte. Pero esto no lo supiste de mí." Se removió incómoda y dio espacio a que se sentara X-23. "Cuando yo llegué las cosas aún no eran muy serias, cada uno tratando de convencer a su interés romántico de estar con ellos, pero mientras a ninguno le daban una respuesta seria ellos solían… _tontear_ entre ellos. Creo que todo el mundo se daba cuenta menos ellos. Pero cuando empezaron a estar juntos… cuando los veías podías dar fe que el amor realmente existía. Eran tan felices…"

"Entonces? Qué fue lo que los separó?"

"Entonces fue más y más seguido que Remy llegaba a la enfermería por las pesadillas de Logan"

"Las cicatrices…" murmuró Laura a lo que la otra asintió.

"Con cada nueva herida Logan se iba sintiendo cada vez peor, llegando a discusiones tan estúpidas. Eso fue lo peor, hasta que el mundo se enteró y los malos no tardaron en usar al otro para chantajearlos, para manipularlos, para herirlos hasta que simplemente, por decisión mutua, lo dejaron. Nunca los vi más miserables que esos primeros años. Con el tiempo pudieron volver a ser amigos"

"La vida…" repitió lo que Gambito le había dicho tiempo atrás.

"Hm? Cómo sea, en el último tiempo Logan ha tenido segundos pensamientos con respecto a la decisión de hace años, pensando si ha sido la correcta. Seguirían juntos? O al final se hubieran terminado por destruir el uno al otro?"

"A Gambit no le gusta tocar el tema."

"Ja! Por supuesto que no." Júbilo se levantó de la banca. "Crees que exista una posibilidad que vuelvan a estar juntos?"

"No creo ser la persona indicada para contestar esto" Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Remy.

Al otro día Laura no pudo evitar fijarse en la interacción de los dos hombres que si bien por la mañana parecían más distante y fría a medida que pasaba el día se iba calentando poco a poco, además de lo bien vestido que se encontraba el cajún, como si todo lo que se puso era para resaltar una u otra parte de su cuerpo, obviamente Logan no podía dejar de mirarlo.

"Entonces, quién tiene la tarjeta de crédito, Logan?"

"Yo tomaré una por el equipo" dijo el castaño.

"De todas formas debes tener un montón de diamantes debajo de tu ropa interior, no Gambit?"

"Eso fue la semana pasada" Laura dejó de tomar atención en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en los artículos que estaban en la tienda. En dónde se había ido a meter?

"Eres real, los espejos, me han dicho, suelen decir mentiras" Le respondió mientras las dos estaban de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

"Gracias, X"

"Creo… creo que sí hay una posibilidad"

"De que te guste el vestido?"

"No, entre ellos…" Una sonrisa gigante se posó en los labios de la vampiro, al igual que un brillo travieso se posó en sus ojos. Cuando X se cambió, salieron del vestidor.

"Oui? C'est Moi. Qué? Estás seguro?... Non, non merci, yo manejaré esto"

"Qué?"

"Problemas, Logan"

Mientras Laura le pedía a Júbilo un enorme favor en esta nueva misión, Logan miraba preocupado al otro.

"Ten cuidado, aun puedo oler la sangre de tu herida"

"Estaré bien, cherie. Si no, para eso te tengo a ti" le sonrió.

Al final el asunto se le fue de las manos, la esencia gatillante había llegado a la nariz de X-23 quien no había dudado ni un minuto en comenzar a atacar a la gente, de no ser por Júbilo quien trató de contenerla, mucha gente hubiera muerto esa noche. Pero en plena pelea entre ambas ninguna se dio cuenta del tren que se acercaba y de un rápido movimiento Júbilo las logró sacar de las vías, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar el ataque de X-23, mas justo llegó Wolverine y se interpuso entre las garras afiladas y la vampiro.

"Está bien, déjalo salir, haz lo que tengas que hacer!" Dijo mientras recibía de lleno las garras de la menor. "Pero no te dejaré ir" tomando la mano que le había enterrado en su abdomen "NO TE DEJARÉ IR!" Ya con las garras restringidas por Wolverine, Gambit se acercó a ella y tomándola del rostro comenzó a hablarle.

"Laura! Recuerda quién eres, petite, recuerda quienes te aman" Le dijo con cariño, logrando disipar el rojo de los ojos de la joven.

"Lo-lo siento…" Gambit retrocedió hasta alcanzar a júbilo quien le hizo una señal que todo estaba bien y de a poco se puso al lado del mayor quien la abrazó, mientras logan confortaba a Laura en un abrazo. Pero cuando creían que estaban fuera de todo peligro más problemas se hicieron presente cuando el gas fue roseado en civiles quienes no tardaron en comenzar a atacarlos y a escapar del subterráneo donde se encontraban.

"Jubs!" gritó Logan al ver que Laura subía las escalera "ve a ayudar a X, nosotros nos encargamos" En cuanto la perdió de vista, escuchó a Gambit gritar de dolor. "REMY!" con una agilidad que creía haber perdido, fue avanzando hasta el castaño noqueando a toda persona que se le acercara. "Estás bien?" preguntó cuando logró llegar hacia él.

"Oui, sólo se abrió un poco la herida" respondió cuando se puso de pie. "necesitamos terminar con esto rápido, non?"

"Que piensas hacer, Lebeau?" Remy le tomó la mano y sonriéndole cerró los ojos. Había que calmar a esta gente y sólo encontraba una solución rápida, proyectar calma… con su empatía. Así que bajó sus barreras mentales y sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con todo el odio que provenía de la gente que le rodeaba. Logan le rodeó con los brazos, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado que podía y lo contuvo cuando el otro comenzó a gritar y a temblar. Remy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Wolverine e inspirando profundamente comenzó a proyectar la calma que le entregaba el otro. En menos de diez segundos todo se había acabado.

"Funcionó?" preguntó el cajún tembloroso y sudando entre los brazos del otro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"Eres un idiota, Lebeau" respondió tratando de ayudar al otro a recuperar el aliento. El otro le sonrió hasta que su ceño se frunció.

"Laura" fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir escalera arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y Logan comenzara a curarlo y a coser su nueva herida en el otro hombro, comenzaron a discutir sobre los descubrimientos que habían hecho esa noche.

"Vamos, X, esto se está poniendo muy raro. Vamos a dar una vuelta" le dijo jubilo mientras la empujaba a la puerta.

"No crees que deberíamos seguirlas?"

"Vamos, cajún! Creo que estás siendo muy sobreprotector. Estarán bien" Logan se le quedó mirando aun cuando las chicas ya se habían ido de la casa.

"Qué?"

"Te has convertido en toda una mamá gallina, lo sabías? Nunca pensé que vería el día"

"Ella lo vale"

"Lo sé… y gracias, por hacer lo que yo no pude hacer" sin dudarlo un segundo tomó de la nuca al castaño y lo acercó hacia sí hasta que sus labios tocaron los del otro. Remy lo recibió con gusto. Cuando se separaron, aprovechó de robar la botella de cerveza que Logan mantenía en su mano.

"Qué te parece si vamos a un bar e iniciamos una pelea"

"Pff, en el estado que estás ahora no creo que puedas pelear ni si quiera contra una gatita"

"Por supuesto que no, las gatitas son tramposas" bebió un poco de cerveza ", pero pensaba quedarme en una esquina y empujarlos a todos en tu dirección"

"Ahora estamos hablando…"

Cuando Laura y Júbilo llegaron casi al amanecer, lo primero que escucharon fue un gemido de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Laura inmediatamente corrió hacia donde escuchó el ruido, seguida de Júbilo quien trataba de detenerla.

"Espera, X!" Gritó y logró detenerla antes que abriera la habitación. "Ugh… esto apesta, vamos a conversar abajo"

"No entiendo" dijo Laura "Está herido, pero sus sonidos no son de dolor"

"Ams, X, vamos a hablar abajo" La vampiro la empujó de los hombros escaleras abajo, justo a tiempo antes de escucha el nombre de Wolverine escapar de los labios del cajún. Camino a la cocina vio la ropa tirada por el camino y ella pareció entender.

Al otro día Júbilo y Logan se marcharon, luego de despedirlos Laura preguntó.

"Esto significa que ustedes están juntos?" Remy le miró y suspiró antes de respirar.

"No, petite, esto no es nada" dijo adentrándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación. "Pero no significa que no lo vaya a pensar." murmuró

-.

Logan se encontraba en la mansión, en una habitación oscura, sentado frente a un chico de cabello negro.

"…Pero a lo mejor él no está equivocado y tú eres un problema. O quizás, eres sólo un estúpido"

"Llámame una vez más así y—"

"O qué, Hellion. Tú no abandonas esta pieza. No hablas con nadie. A mí no me importaría si no fuera por aquellos que piensan que eres una bomba a punto de estallar." Dijo acercándose más y más a él, de forma amenazante "Así que déjame preguntarte esto… Por qué volviste a Westchester si lo odias tanto?" en ese momento sintieron ruidos desde afuera de la habitación y unos golpes en la puerta, fue Logan quien se puso de pie y la abrió. Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Laura.

"Hola, Julian" dijo al entrar. Logan pasó por su lado y puso su mano en su hombro en forma de saluda, en forma de apoyo antes de abandonar la habitación y caminar por el pasillo.

Cuando estaba cerca de la salida se encontró con Remy quien estaba vestido con un traje negro y corbata. Logan no pudo evitar saborearlo con la mirada, se veía tan estúpidamente bien.

"No estás muy vestido para andar por la mansión, Lebeau?" preguntó al estar cerca.

"Cita importante esta tarde" respondió arreglándose la corbata, sonriéndole al otro.

"Espero que la pases bien"

"Yo también" Logan rió y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

"Entonces, te veo en el restaurante" Remy le sonrió y le guiñó antes de seguir su camino.

Remy estaba nervioso con respecto a lo que pasaría en la tarde, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar, al darse cuenta se rio de sí mismo y trato de calmarse. Se encontraba en la búsqueda de Laura debido a una llamada que recibió de Sue Richards pidiendo un favor de la menor. Pero cuando llegó al final del pasillo y vio lo que estaba pasando, sintió su sangre hervir. Laura tenía aprisionado su brazo siendo detenida por Hellion y su magia, impidiéndole marchar.

"Julian, suéltame" pidió Laura, Hellion tardó unos segundos antes de soltarla. Al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor.

"Y tú que quieres?" preguntó enojado y exaltado.

"Oh, tu no quieres saber" Le respondió el cajún con un tono que escondía mil amenazas. "Los FF (Fantastic Four) llamaron" Le habló a Laura extendiéndole un celular rojo.

"Sucedió algo?"

"Sue Richards necesita un favor, puedes llamarla de vuelta y quédate con el celular cuando hayas terminado, petite" Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Cuando Laura se retiró unos pasos para marcar y hablar por celular, Remy se dio vuelta sin rastros de la sonrisa y un ceño fruncido en su frente. "Tú quédate tranquilo"

"Métete en tus asuntos, cajún" espetó el menor. Gambit se acercó donde él amenazadoramente.

"Laura es mi asunto" Dijo "Y si tu algunas vez se te ocurre, por cualquier razón, volver a tocarla enojado, tus brazos y piernas se unirán a tus manos, donde sea que estén" Julian retrocedió unos pasos antes de contestar.

"Te mataría primero"

"No puedes matar a la muerte" Dijo con tono burlesco recordando su tiempo con Apocalipsis. "Pero puedes tratar" pasando por su lado golpeando su hombro.

Remy se dirigió a su auto donde esperó que llegara la menor para acercarla a la ciudad, durante el trayecto ambos estaban demasiado callados.

"Estás bien?" preguntó el mayor.

"Bien"

"Te vez un poco… intranquila"

"No lo estoy, por qué lo dices"

"Te conozco" adelantó un par de autos "Es por culpa del ese chico?" Laura suspiró antes de contestar.

"No… Tu hueles nervioso, nunca has olido así de nervioso, no desde Miss Siniestra"

"Ah… voy a una cita esta noche"

"Una cita"

"Nada peligroso, espero" se detuvo frente al edificio de los cuatro fantásticos "Te vendré a buscar a media noche"

"Puedo llamar a Wolverine si no quieres que interrumpa tu—" Remy sonrió de forma culpable "Oh…"

"Vendré a media noche, trata de divertirte"

"Ustedes también"

Finalmente cuidar de los pequeños de La Mujer Invisible y el Hombre Elástico había sido toda una aventura que había involucrado Dragones, viajes al espacio y al temido Coleccionista.

Al llegar la media noche, Laura se dirigió a la pizzería que Gambit le había indicado que le esperara. Se encontraba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al cajún acercarse.

"Escuché que un dragón voló sobre la gran manzana esta noche"

"Herí a Julian"

"Permanentemente?" preguntó tomando asiento.

"No está muerto…"

"Oh, es una lástima"

"Él significaba algo para mi Gambit, antes cuando estaba con los X-men. Aún significa algo, pero no es lo mismo y no sé por qué"

"La gente cambia, petite, tú has cambiado y yo he sido testigo de ese cambio." Tomó un respiro antes de continuar "A veces la relaciones sobreviven a ese cambio y mejoran, otras veces se vuelven peor y tienen que dejarse ir"

"Has tenido que dejar a alguien ir?"

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"

"Eso pasó con Logan?"

"Con Logan, con Rogue y con muchos otros, petite"

"Pero ahora, tú y Wolverine están juntos"

"Non, petite, nosotros estamos viendo hacia dónde vamos desde ahora, tratando de ver si esto resulta" se terminó de comer un pedazo de pizza "Vamos, vamos a casa y puedes decirme sobre el dragón durante el viaje"

"Cómo sabes eso"

"Heh, petite…"

Durante el trayecto Laura le contó todo lo sucedido logrando hacer palidecer al mayor a la mención del Coleccionista.

"No te importa que me quede acá?" Preguntó al bajarse del auto frente a una pequeña edificación.

"Tengo una docena de apartamentos repartidos en esta ciudad, petite. Ignora todas las cajas y llama si necesitan algo, voy de vuelta Westchester"

"Mándale mis saludos a Wolverine" Remy le guiñó antes de encender el motor e irse. Al entrar al apartamento sintió un aroma extraño que en segundos reconoció "No sabía que te encontraras en la ciudad"

"Técnicamente yo no debería estar acá" caminó hasta la luz que entraba por la ventana para dejarse ver "Pero necesitaba verte, me extrañaste?" Dijo Júbilo.

Pasaron la noche conversando. Al otro día empezaron a jugar con Bobby y Remy un pequeño partido de rugby con poderes incluidos, donde, obviamente ganaron ella. Luego para distracción de Laura, Gambit, decidió dejarlas en la ciudad para que se distrajeran y divirtieran bailando, pero los problemas le cayeron encima en forma de un traficante y de un prostíbulo, donde ambas lograron rescatar a las chicas que se encontraban ahí, finalmente cuando las chicas eran llevadas a salvo por la policía. Natasha Romanov se hizo presente y habló con Laura dándole una opción más a su presente problema, ofreciéndole un puesto en la academia de los Avengers. Finalmente ella tomó una decisión.

Al atardecer del otro día subió al techo de la mansión donde se encontraba Wolverine observando cómo se escondía el sol.

"Entonces, escuché que tú y Júbilo tuvieron una noche interesante"

"Fue útil… tomé una decisión"

"Te vas" afirmó el mayor tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Sí…"

"Te extrañaré, chica. Lamento no haberte sido más útil, ser mejor para ti" Laura se le quedó mirando por largos segundos antes de posar su mano sobre la del mayor.

"Yo… también te extrañaré…" Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes que la menor volviera a hablar. "Me gusta…" dijo en un murmullo, Logan volvió a verla "Gambit, Remy… Me gusta él para ti." Logan sonrió "Siento que él nos hace mejor persona" Ambos sonrieron más ampliamente. "Crees que yo encuentre alguien así?" Logan asintió sin ganas de decirle que alguien como Remy es uno en un millón. "Cuídalo, de acuerdo?"

"Por su puesto"

Finalmente bajó al primer piso y tomó su mochila, ahí, frente a la puerta, se encontraba Remy arreglando la motocicleta en la cual partiría.

"Aún puedes cambiar de idea"

"No, creo que es la mejor opción"

"Eso es lo lindo de conocerse" dijo con cierta tristeza. La abrazó con fuerza "Necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, no dudes en llamar. Recuerda que no estás sola" Laura respondió el abrazo.

"Tampoco tú" Remy sonrió "Si bien la vida y los cambios que uno sufre puede separarnos de la personas que amamos, la vida y los cambios que tenemos también nos pueden dar una segunda oportunidad con ellos" Ambos miraron al techo donde se encontraba Logan observándolos.

"Cuídate, petite" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Estás lista?" Le preguntó ayudándole a subir a la moto.

"Sí"

"Entonces ve por ello y no mires atrás" echó a andar la moto y con velocidad partió fuera de la mansión, dejando a Remy y Logan observándola irse.

Cuando ya no se veía por el horizonte, Remy levantó la mirada donde estaba Logan sonriéndole. Una segunda oportunidad, pensó. Sonriéndole entró a la mansión en busca del mayor para aclarar las cosas.

Él también se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

-.

Yeiiiiii lo terminé. Por segunda vez, porque mi computador me borró la última parte DX!

Desde la primera vez que leí el comics quise hacer este fanfic, pero por falta de tiempo nunca lo hice, pero ahora ya está.

Espero que lo disfruten y me digan qué tal. Realmente X-23 se robó mi cariño y me hizo querer aún más al ladrón cajún.

Como dije más arriba, si el tiempo me lo permite, pronto habrá una versión en inglés.

Que estés bien, gracias por leer.

Mito.


End file.
